Learning and Discovering
by Subaki no Yumo
Summary: By a freakish accident Mewtwo is caught by a small girl only just starting out on her journey.For some reason when Mewtwo comes out of the Pokeball he is reduced to a small baby version of himself.They journey to Kanto 2 find Oak and return him to normal.
1. You Are Very Strange

Summary: A girl who doesn't understand battling and a Pokemon who never _wanted _to understand. By a freakish accident Mewtwo is caught by a small girl only just starting out on her journey. She's an aspiring young trainer who loves Pokemon and dreams of becoming a Pokemon Professor. For some reason when Mewtwo comes out of the Pokeball he is reduced to a small, baby-like version of himself. As they journey through Sinnoh, Hoenn, and Johto to get to Kanto and ask Professor Oak for help they both learn new discoveries about battles and each other that they never imagined to come across.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! Just the plot for this story and my OC!  


* * *

**

**Learning and Discovering**

**Prologue**

I...I've always wondered...what's the _real _point to catching and training Pokemon? I've read plenty of professor Oak and professor Rowan's reports on the subject. I know all the _logical_ reasons for it by heart but...I still don't think I get it. All the top professor's say it's to enrich and provide knowledge to both the trainer and the Pokemon. For them to bond with the experiences they share together; all the hardships throughout their journey. But do you know what I see? What I see_ every damn day_?

Alot of _abuse..._

Trainers mistreat their Pokemon _every day _for their own personal gain. I understand that some Pokemon _like_ battling...but maybe they shouldn't. All they do is train, battle, win, lose. Don't get me wrong...I know there are plenty of good trainers out there who love and care for their Pokemon, like Ashy, and their Pokemon are happy to help them out in winning battles and contests. But then there are trainers like Paul-kun. I know he, at the very least, loves his Torterra...but he's got to learn to say things other than, ''Do it right this time or you don't eat.''

But all in all, I see catching and training Pokemon as a useless affair. Please don't judge me. I _love _Pokemon but...why should I waste the rest of my childhood and adulthood going on journeys only to come back home and think about all the other things I could have done with my life?

I lay awake in my bed, staring up at my white ceiling. My waist-length purple hair is splayed across the pillow every which way. I'm extremely restless, thinking about tomorrow. I sigh as I roll over onto my side and push myself out of bed, walking to the sliding door that connects my room to the balcony. I step out into the full moon that is hanging over the Sinnoh region tonight. The railing is cool against my stomach, only covered by a thin magenta tank top. I close my eyes and let the wind wash over my face to help get rid of my anxiety. My hair and pajama pants start to billow in the breeze.

When I open my eyes my pupil-less purple orbs widen as I stare up at the moon in surprise. There are two silhouettes there, flying around each other as if playing. Both have long tails _(I think they're tails) _and one is notably larger than the other. But as soon as I blink they're both gone and I can't help wondering if it's just my imagination. I shake my head roughly and turn away from the balcony.

Anyway, I should go back to sleep now; I have a long day tomorrow.

I sigh as I climb back in my bed and pull the covers over my bedhead.

Tomorrow's my tenth birthday...

_Whoopee...

* * *

_

**Chapter One:** You Are Very Strange

**_'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!' _**

''Urrrrggggh...'' came my muffled response from under the blanket.

''It's time to wake up, sleepyhead! I made a big birthday breakfast just for you! It's best for you to start out your journey with something in your tummy!''

I looooove my mom. I hurry and scramble out of my bed, throwing off my tank top and navy blue pajama bottoms. I rush to my closet and throw on my usual outfit. The top half of my shirt is burgundy while the bottom half is green. I have a black belt on and the sleeves end just a bit past my elbow. My pants are dark blue somewhat baggy jeans and my shoes are black with purple laces and purple lightning bolts on each side. I quickly brush my hair and put on my favorite bandanna to keep my bangs covered and out of my face. The bandanna is burgundy like my shirt and has a green 'K' on the front that stands for my name. I finish the ensemble with black fingerless gloves. Aren't I cute?

I open the door in a rush, anticipating my mom's awesome cooking melting in my mouth when I slam right into someone and fall on my butt like a flailing fish. I feel an arm wrap around me to lift me up and put me on their back so I was riding piggyback style.

''Jo-Jo!'' I shouted, laughing gleefully as my older brother by six years carries my down the stairs and into the kitchen. I pout as I stare at the back of his head. How come he gets to have normal _black _hair (which he wears in a low ponytail) and me and mom are stuck with our freakish purple? His eyes are purple like ours though.

He let me down in my chair and I immediately started stuffing my face with the pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, sausage, and various other breakfast foods on the table. My brother laughed as he watched me shovel food in my bottomless pit of a stomach.

''Slow down, Ko-chan! You'll choke!'' (No, '_Ko_' is not my full first name)

My mother put out a plate for my brother and smiled at me warmly.

''Oh, let her eat, Kusanjo. It's the last day she gets to eat my cooking for a while!'' My mood automatically diminished but I didn't show it and kept eating.

-**Pokemon**-

''Are you sure you don't need me to come with you?'' My brother asked for the fourteenth time today.

''Relax, I'll be fine! Professor Rowan's lab isn't far from here. You worry too much,'' I stated, mounting my new purple bicycle. We live in between Twinleaf Town and Sandgem.

''Sure, sure!'' He said and gave me one last hug. ''I'll meet you in Hearthrome in a couple weeks.''

I nodded as my mom gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek. She handed me my new dark purple backpack (yes that is apparently the theme here) full of supplies for my journey. I kicked off the ground and waved to them.

''Be safe!'' My mom yelled as she and Kusanjo waved back.

''I will!'' I replied and continued on my way.

I stopped once they were out of sight, got off my bike, and sat down with a huff. As you know by now from my earlier rant I don't particularly _want _to become a Pokemon trainer. Or coordinator. Or breeder...though that would probably be okay. But I _do _want to figure out why so many people are into this. Yes, I'm doing this for research. I'd love to be a professor someday and study Pokemon philosophy. I also just want to have my own personal best friend to travel around with, you know? Pokemon are like your pets, partner, and eternal friend all wrapped in one. I love all of Kusanjo's Pokemon but I want some of my own.

But my current problem is I wouldn't know which one to pick. I'm sure all three would be cute and sweet but...how am I just supposed to just _choose _one at the drop of a hat? Shouldn't it be like fate or something? How can I just randomly pick my fated partner?

**-Pokemon-**

''We must leave now, Mew. The humans are starting to congress into this area.'' He said stiffly.

_'But why? We were having fun! So what if they see us?' _Mewtwo gave him an impatient glare and was about to reply when there was suddenly a large flash that left him momentarily blinded. Mewtwo shut his eyes tightly and Mew let out a small shriek in surprise. Blindly, Mewtwo flew through the crowd of people. Even after the majority of the loud voices faded into the background he kept going. He ended up crashing into something.

Hard.

The next few seconds after that were a blur.

**-Pokemon-**

I let out a _long _tiring sigh. I figure that it's about time I continue on my way to Prof. Rowan's before he starts wondering where I am. I've been sitting here probably about a full ten minutes, throwing my Masterball up and down in my hand. It was a gift from my brother.

_''Ne, Ko-chan, this way you'll be able to capture whatever Pokemon you want for your second one. Don't waste it!'' _

I can here the cheers of people a little ways away. My birthday happens to be on the Fourth of July, so there are alot of people celebrating back in Twinleaf. I throw my Masterball up once again and jump in surprise when I here it smack into something. I look up in shock to see a large red silhouette before it gets sucked into the Pokeball and falls back into my waiting hands.

I've probably been staring at it for a few minutes before I finally blinked. What...just happened? Did I just catch a Pokemon? I haven't even gotten my official starter Pokemon yet. I now have the incredible urge to figure out what kind of Pokemon is inside.

I start shaking it like an idiot for a few seconds before realizing I'm supposed to throw it up in the air. I take in a deep breath and throw it up really high. It catches the glint of the sun so I have to squint my eyes. It opens with a loud 'POP' and releases the Pokemon in a bright flash of red light.

My expression just went blank. I could have _sworn _that this Pokemon was bigger when it was being sucked into the Pokeball. It sat on the ground with it's legs separated and it's hands infront of him. Much like a puppy would sit except it had it's legs apart. I watched, still blankly in my shock, as it shook his head and raised its head to look up at me. In a daze, I lifted my hand and caught the ball as it flew back to me.

The Pokemon was a light purple color with a long dark purple tail that started from its stomach going behind it.(Perfect match for me, huh?)It has three fingers on each hand with a ball like shape on the end of each finger. Its arms and torso are skinny but its legs up to its ankles are very rounded. But what I still can't believe is how small it is. It's a bit bigger than a Pikachu...maybe about the size of a Meowf? I can't tell whether it's a cat or mouse like Pokemon. But, from the looks of it it's a baby...whatever it is. But...I could have _sworn _it was larger...

Cute dark violet eyes blink up at me confusedly before they suddenly widen. I watch as it leaps to it's feet only to fall flat on its face. Apparently its legs are a little unsteady at the moment. I rush forward and help it sit up. It glares at me and tries to push me away, but its currently too weak to do so. Only a moment later it passes out in my arms.

I hurry to pick it up, noticing how light it is, and place it in the basket at the front of my bike. I jump on and peddle as fast as possible. Prof. Rowan's place is closer than the nearest Pokemon Center so I head there. The little one in my basket groans slightly and in my shock I almost fell over.

One: It didn't even open its mouth.

Two: The groan sounded _human_. Kinda deep too.

When I make it to Prof. Rowans lab I snatch up the Pokemon and hop off my bike, letting it fall to the ground. I rush through the doors and almost smack into someone.

''Oh, hello. You must be the new trainer. My name is Lucus, how may I assist you?'' I look at him like he's crazy. Can he not _see _the unconscious Pokemon in my arms?

''My Pokemon! I don't know what's wrong with it!'' I shout frantically, truly worried about the health of the Pokemon I caught by accident. _Lucus _finally looks down and notices the small figure in my arms. He tells me to follow him and leads me down a hallway and through the first door on the right. I see Prof. Rowan standing infront of a table. There are a bunch of machines and stuff all around the room but I don't pay much attention to that. On the table I spot a Chimchar, Turtwig, and Piplup looking at me eagerly and I realize these are probably the Pokemon I'm supposed to choose from.

The professor turns to me with a look of surprise as he stares down at the purple Pokemon in my arms. He takes it from my grasp and puts it on an examining table while he asks me what happened. I thoroughly explain what happened as he looks over the small Pokemon.

''What is your full name?'' He asks when I finish.

''Kamiko Flasher. What Pokemon is it?'' I ask, genuinely curious. I'd never seen a Pokemon quite like this one.

''I don't particularly know much about it...but from what I've researched this is _Mewtwo_. A clone of the legendary Pokemon, Mew. But I'm confused. Mewtwo is supposed to be much larger than this, yet he is currently very small. He seems to be a baby version of himself.'' _I knew he'd been bigger, _I thought to myself. I then blanched for a moment.

''How do you know he's a boy?'' I honestly can't tell it's gender just by looking at it. Prof. Rowan chuckles at me slightly and gives me a teasing smile. He takes my arm and leads me to the other end of the table by _Mewtwo's _feet. The Prof. takes a hold of each small ankle and separate's them slightly.

''AAAaaaarrrgggghhhrrrr,'' was the idiotic sound I made as I jumped back in disgust. I ended up tripping over my feet and falling to the cold hard floor. Apparently my gurgle-ish yell woke up _Mewtwo _because he suddenly sat up, looking startled. Previous disgust at looking at his genitals forgotten, I jumped up in excitement and rushed to stand behind Prof. Rowan.

Mewtwo scooted backwards slightly, a scowl on his(completely adorable)face.

''Hello, Mewtwo,'' Prof. Rowan said in a calm tone. I peeked from behind the professor, suddenly feeling kinda shy. Mewtwo, who had been previously glaring at Prof. Rowan turned and directed his glare on me. I 'eeped' and rushed back behind the professor. Though the small Pokemon was very cute and only a third of my size, he looked really serious and intimidating at the moment.

''Um...Professor...what's Mewtwo's type?'' I asked quietly, peeking slightly back out from his back.

''I do not know,'' he replied. I swear I saw Mewtwo smirk. ''But I know two people you could ask. Ash Ketchum and Professor Oak. Oak was telling me about how Ash had told him some things about a mysterious Pokemon but he couldn't give me all the details because he promised Ash. I only recently found out he must have been talking about Mewtwo.''

It didn't surprise me that Ash was one of the only people who knew about Mewtwo. Ashy was always hanging around with legendary Pokemon. I only then just processed how truly _rare _Mewtwo was. He was a _clone _of an extremely rare Pokemon called _Mew_.

''WOW!'' I exclaimed, ''But why would he be hanging around here?'' Prof. Rowan only shrugged.

''I suggest you take him to Oak. He may be able to help you. Maybe even figure out why Mewtwo is now so small.'' Mewtwo, as if only just now realizing his small stature, jumped and examined his body with a look of surprise and disbelief. ''Apparently, he is unaware of the cause himself,'' Prof. Rowan stated. I nodded in agreement.

''Prof. Oak lives in the Kanto region, right?'' I ask. Prof. Rowan nods and then turns his attention to the three Pokemon on the table opposite where we were standing.

''Have you decided which Pokemon you would like to start with?'' I glance at the Pokemon. All three are jumping up and down , making noises as if to say, ''Pick me! Pick me!'' I turn back to Mewtwo to see him staring at me. His expression is now blank so I can't tell what he's thinking. It was then I made my decision.

''I want Mewtwo!'' I stated determinedly. Lucus, who had just walked in, tripped in surprise at my outburst and dropped the stack of papers he was holding. Prof. Rowan's eyes widened and Mewtwo let out a low feral growl, making all three of us jump.

''I don't think that's safe, Kamiko. Mewtwo is a very dangerous, unknown experimental Pokemon,'' Prof. Rowan replied, backing away from Mewtwo and dragging me so I was behind his back again. Lucus went to hide behind a desk. But I no longer feared him. I was too excited now.

I walked back up to the table. Mewtwo growled again but I didn't react like the other two did. I climbed up and sat on the table cross-legged across from him. ''Ne, you are so cute, Mewtwo, '' I said, giving him a friendly smile. He stopped growling but continued to glare at me. I turned my head slightly to address Prof. Rowan. ''Yep. I definitely want Mewtwo to be my new Pokemon. Besides, I already caught him,'' I said, pulling out my Masterball. Mewtwo backed away so fast he fell off the table.

I jumped off and ran to the other side of the table to help him up. He looked a little disoriented from the fall which worried me. ''Maybe I shouldn't carry him in the Masterball too often...just to be safe,'' I muttered to Professor Rowan who had come and stood behind me to see if Mewtwo was alright. Lucus had come out from behind the desk but still stood a few feet away.

''If your sure. You'll need this.'' Professor Rowan handed me a green Pokenav and Pokedex. ''If you could do me a favor and help me find new information on some of the Pokemon in the Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto regions I would be happy to supply you with all you need on your journey.

''_All _of them?'' I ask incredulously.

"Well, you have to cross Hoenn and Johto to get to Kanto to see Oak and your _in _Sinnoh, so why not?'' I looked at him like he was crazy for a second. But...if he was going to give me _all _the supplies I would need _for free_...how could I refuse? I nodded in agreement, but I wasn't exactly happy about it. ''Excellent! We'll get you prepared right now.''

Mewtwo seemed to come back to his senses right then because he suddenly reached out an arm and grabbed the closest thing to him. Unfortunately, that was me since I was kneeling infront of him. I grunted in surprise and a little bit of pain as he grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me down so I was at eye level with him. He seemed as if he were about to say something, but thought better of it.

I must admit I was a little bit disappointed. I wanted to know what kind of sound he made. I know what his voice sounds like from his groaning earlier and his growling just recently, but I wanted to know exactly _what _it is he is able to say. Would he say his name like most Pokemon? _'Mewtwo! Mewtwo!'_ Would he say the name of the Pokemon he was cloned from? _'Mew! Mew!' _Or would he just growl like Gyarados does?

My musings were interrupted, however, when Mewtwo was suddenly sucked into the Masterball Prof. Rowan took from my hand while I was daydreaming. ''He was about to strike you,'' Prof. Rowan muttered when I looked to him for an explanation. For some reason that didn't surprise or scare me as much as I thought it should have. The ball in his hand was shaking furiously. But because it was a Masterball Pokemon were unable to escape from it unless commanded to do so by their trainer. I made a mental note, though, not to put Mewtwo in there too often since he obviously didn't like it. I'd release him now if not for the disapproving stare the professor was giving me.

**-Pokemon-**

''Pokemon food?''

''Check!'' I replied, enthusiastically.

''Potions?''

''Check!''

''Pokedex and Pokenav?''

''Check! Check!''

''Antidote?''

''Check!''

''Pokeballs?''

''Check!''

''Journal?''

''Check!''

''...Mewtwo?''

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the tiny ball. I pressed the button and it enlarged in my hand. Mewtwo had given up trying to escape about twenty minutes ago. ''Check!''

Lucus, who was the one listing off all the supplies he'd given me, took a step back, fearful I might release Mewtwo right now. Prof. Rowan, who had left after telling Lucus to get me all the stuff I might need, came back in carrying a small bag. ''Here is ten-thousand Pokeyen. Use it wisely.'' I nodded and smiled gratefully as I took the money from him and put it safely into my backpack.

''Thank you so much! I don't know how I would have managed...''

''Think nothing of it. But, I expect to see you in Contests or hear about gym battles. Those are sure places to find Pokemon from all regions.'' I think my cheerful demeanor dropped so suddenly I started to feel lightheaded. I bless the fact that I managed to keep the smile on my face, though now it was slightly strained. But...I couldn't refuse after all the help he'd given me...

''I'll make sure to do so!'' I replied cheerfully. They didn't seem to notice it was fake.

Prof. Rowan and Lucus led me out of the building and sent me off. Lucus, who also does research for the professor, walked with me for a while. My bike has a rope attached to the handle bars with the other end tied around my waist So that I can drag it. It has these weird things attached to the side to prevent it from falling over as it rolls behind me. After a few minutes Lucus and I part ways.

As soon as I was a safe enough distance away from any people I took out Mewtwo's Pokeball and released him. But this time I held out my arms so I could catch him when he came out. I shifted him slightly to one arm so I could catch the ball as it came back to me before putting him into a comfortable position in my arms.

I have my arms wrapped around his middle with his arms are resting on mine while his legs and tail dangle in front of me; his tail reaching to about my shin. I found it funny as I leaned over his head slightly to see his face as I started walking again. His look of confusion was sooooo cute! He didn't seem to know where exactly he was or how he'd gotten here.

''Hi, Mewtwo! We're going to go see Professor Oak so he can figure out why you've suddenly gotten so small. My name is Kamiko by the way. Kamiko Flasher!'' He started fidgeting in my grasp. At first I thought he had to pee or something before remembering that he just didn't like me...

I wonder how come he doesn't just say something? I know I wouldn't technically understand him but still. He starts moving his tail side to side as he fidgets. I know this is something that cats do when their agitated and from the look on his face he's _definitely _agitated. ''I'm sorry. I'd stop carrying you but you seem to be a little unsteady on your legs and I don't want to put you back in the Pokeball since you obviously don't like it in there.'' He seemed to understand my reasoning and stopped fidgeting. His tail, however, continued to swish back and forth.

* * *

A/N: PLEASE! Review! ''lol nice'' isn't really the kind of review I'm looking for but if that's all you have time for I'll only cry fot ten minutes. XD I hope you enjoyed it! I've been meaning to post this for _years_...


	2. Yeah, Well You Are Very Annoying

Summary: A girl who doesn't understand battling and a Pokemon who never _wanted _to understand. By a freakish accident Mewtwo is caught by a small girl only just starting out on her journey. She's an aspiring young trainer who loves Pokemon and dreams of becoming a Pokemon Professor. For some reason when Mewtwo comes out of the Pokeball he is reduced to a small, baby-like version of himself. As they journey through Sinnoh, Hoenn, and Johto to get to Kanto and ask Professor Oak for help they both learn new discoveries about battling and each other that they never imagined to come across.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! Just the plot for this story and my OC!**

HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY

(HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY)

**

* * *

**

**Learning and Discovering  
**

**Chapter 2: **Yeah, Well You Are Very Annoying

The hardest part is always the beginning. Whether its a new school, a new drawing, or a new story, it's always the hardest part. In my case its my journey. I have no idea where I should go first or what I should do. We've been walking for a few hours -I'm still dragging my bike by the rope around my waist- and the sun is starting to go down. According to my Pokenav we should be reaching Jubilife City any minute. I'm inwardly rejoicing the fact that we get to sleep in a bed for our first night. For the last hour Mewtwo has been making little squeaking, somewhat high pitch, sounds. I was confused at first until I realized he was yawning. His eyes are droopy and he feels like dead weight in my arms. This must be a side affect of his new _baby _form. From what I understand babies need alot of sleep, including Mewtwo, even though it's only six-thirty. Gosh, he looks so cute!

I smile wide as the city comes into view. I start running with my bike dragging behind me and reach the stairs that lead to Jubilife in a matter of minutes. The roads are crowded with people waiting for it to get dark to start the fireworks. I had almost forgotten my birthday was on Independence day! I look down at Mewtwo who seems more awake now. He looks confused and also worried about the amount of people we're walking past. I immediately realize the problem.

''Don't worry, Mewtwo! Nobody will think you're a rare Pokemon with your new size,'' I reassure him. He looks more calm but still confused. I stop walking in surprise when three little kids run in front of us holding sparklers. Mewtwo jumps and starts wriggling around again. I have to tighten my hold to keep from dropping him.

**-Pokemon-**

The girl is annoying, was my first thought upon seeing her when she released me from that round contraption the humans call a _'Pokeball.' _My head ached terribly after headbutting that ball in my blind haste to get away from the humans and their bright objects. The girl was only staring at me with her mouth agape.

I suddenly realized that I'd left Mew back in that town. I was sure he'd already left by now but I still needed to find him. I jumped up only to crumble back down to the ground with my face in the dirt. My legs were weak and couldn't hold my weight. The child rushed to aid me but I shove her away, or try to. I don't require any help of hers. Black started to invade my vision and I fell into unconsciousness. My last coherent thought was how much my head hurt and I let out a groan at the pain before dropping back into the darkness.

''Aaaaaaarrrgggghhhrrrr,'' was the next thing I heard as I was startled awake. I blushed deeply and scooted backwards away from the larger human who had previously been broadcasting my privacy to the girl I have deemed _annoying._

''Hello Mewtwo,'' The larger human said in a gruff voice. I was slightly surprised that he knew my name but covered it up with a glare. _'Annoying' _peeked out from behind him and I redirected my glare on her for bringing me to this place. She made a sound and disappeared behind his back again. I frowned slightly. It only took a few seconds for her to peek back out again.

''Um...Professor...what's Mewtwo's type?'' When he replied that he didn't know I smirked. Apparently the only thing he knew was my name. I droned out the rest of their conversation, thinking about Mew and wondering if my brother (as we now call each other, though we have yet to decide who is older) was searching for me.

''I suggest you take him to Oak. He may be able to help you. Maybe even figure out why Mewtwo is now so small.'' This statement startled me and I examined my body in shock. I...I am a child! Not even that..._a baby_! Not that I wasn't technically considered one since I have only been alive for about three and a half years. But-but why am I so small?

''Have you decided which Pokemon you would like to start with?'' I looked over at the table across from the one I was sitting on. There were three Pokemon, also _babies(I now despised the word and everything it implies)_looking at her eagerly and asking her in a language I knew she couldn't understand if she would take them. I was at a loss. If she picked picked one of them she would be on her way and I would be left with the older human male. I didn't exactly like either of them but unlike the professor who'd invaded my personal space the girl hadn't really done anything. But I really didn't exactly want to go with her either.

_'Annoying' _turned to look at me and I steeled my expression into one of blank lack of interest.

''I want Mewtwo!'' She suddenly stated. I was shocked and barely noticed the boy who came in and tripped to the floor with papers scattering everywhere. I couldn't contain the low growl that came from my throat. The humans jumped in surprise at my outburst. The Professor pulled the annoying girl behind his back for her safety, commenting on me being a 'dangerous experimental Pokemon.'

The girl, however, looked excited as she ran back up to me and sat across from me smiling. ''Ne, you are so cute, Mewtwo,'' she commented. I managed to calm myself down enough to only glare at her. This of course had no effect since she now saw me as _cute_. Damn this body._ Annoying _confirmed her claim upon me and took out the Pokeball I had recently been imprisoned in. Out of fear of being forced back inside I backed away quickly, accidentally falling off the table.

My previous headache only increased when I hit the floor and I was surprised when tears sprouted to my eyes from the pain. I held them back of course but I was still confused as to why they came so readily. It seems my knew age has somewhat affected my mentality as well.

The girl, once again, came to aid me. I felt dizzy as I sat up and watched the girl frown in worry of my health.

The Professor and '_Annoying' _started going over their plans for travel and I felt anger start to bubble in me at being ignored. I grabbed the girl by the front of her shirt since she was the closest and dragged her down to my level. I was about to give her a piece of my mind but stopped myself at the last minute. The humans made it clear that they didn't know much about me other than my name and the size I used to be. If I talked they would immediately realize I was psychic. I decided to keep them in the dark as much as I possibly could.

The girl seemed to go off into her own little world so I reached my other arm up to try to get her attention when I was suddenly sucked into that accursed Pokeball because that Professor thought I was going to hurt her. It felt strange in here. I could hear everything that was going on but I was surrounded in darkness. I started struggling to be released from this prison but I was unable to break free. After ten minutes I was forced to cease my struggles for I had run out of energy. Damn this young, weak body.

I tuned in and out of the human's conversations for the next half hour. It went quiet for a few minutes before I found myself released several feet above the ground. I fell into the waiting arms of the annoying girl. At first I was confused because I didn't recognize the area at all. I'd only been in Sinnoh for a few days.

''Hi, Mewtwo! We're going to go see Professor Oak so he can figure out why you've suddenly gotten so small. My name is Kamiko by the way. Kamiko Flasher!'' While I was happy I would soon return to my former size I didn't like the fact _Kamiko _was carrying me so I started to struggle in her arms.

She must have realized my discomfort and tried to amend it, ''I'm sorry. I'd stop carrying you but you seem to be a little unsteady on your legs and I don't want to put you back in the Pokeball since you obviously don't like it in there.'' She was obviously right so I stopped my fidgeting and settled comfortably in her arms. Against my will my tail started swishing side to side. From the look on her face she thought this motion was caused by my irritation with her. In actuality my tail moves when I am _content_. It betrays me...

The next few hours were uneventful. The girl chattered endlessly. I've never known a living thing who could talk about _spaghetti _and_ corned beef _with such vigor.

My new age and size caused me to grow tired and I was constantly yawning for a time. The girl, or Kamiko as I now know her as, started running which managed to wake me up somewhat. We reached a large city full of humans running around every which way and talking excitedly. I was curious as to why they were all out on the streets right now but also worried that I may be recognized by one of Giovanii's agents.

''Don't worry, Mewtwo! Nobody will think you're a rare Pokemon with your new size,'' Kamiko tells me when she sees my expression. I relax a little but I was still confused as to what the humans were doing. We stop when three children suddenly cross our path. I jump in surprise at the light and sparks that had blinded me earlier in the day. In my surprise I tried to get away but Kamiko kept a firm hold around my waist.

''It's alright! They're just spirit sparklers!'' I stopped moving immediately, realizing how foolish I was being. I looked up at her curiously, silently asking what 'spirit sparklers' were for. She seemed to get my message. ''Today is my birthday and also the Fourth of July! On this day we wave around spirit sparklers and watch fireworks in celebration of the day the Declaration of Independence was adopted by the Continental Congress. In other words, we're celebrating the birthday of the United States!''

I briefly mused over the thought that she, and a country, shared the same date of birth.

**-Pokemon-**

I stumbled over my own feet as I was shoved for the seventh time this evening. And I've only been here for ten minutes...

''Oh, I'm so sorry miss!'' The guy left before I could even tell him it was okay. People here sure are rude on Independence Day. Mewtwo was growling at the direction the guy went. I can't exactly blame him; my side is getting a little sore.

We keep walking and it's not long before we get to the Pokemon center. I tie my bike up on the rack. I'm just about to walk into the door when I'm shoved so hard I fall over. I had to hurry and twist my body to make sure I fell on my back so I wouldn't land on Mewtwo.

The big, burly man kept walking at a fast pace, completely ignoring the girl he all but trampled over laying on the ground. Mewtwo released a snarl so fierce it even scared me a little. He broke free from my grasp and ran on all fours after the person who knocked us over.

He ran in front of him and stood in a low crouch, poised to attack. I quickly got up from the ground and ran over to them. The man had his back to me as he stared at Mewtwo with an irritated expression.

''Just what are you planning to do, ya little shrimp?'' Mewtwo's eyes glowed an intimidating fierce blue as he scowled at the man. Being the idiot that I am, I ran in between them both, facing the the guy who could rival the Iron Giant.

''I-I'm really sorry! I...uh...he's very young and inexperienced. He doesn't know any better! It won't happen again, I promise!'' I felt like such a suck up. But I'm not about to let us get killed by this guy just because Mewtwo wanted to act bipolar. The man narrowed his eyes at me and smirked. His eyes ran up and down my body and I shivered involuntarily, paling when I smelled alcohol on his breath. Oh shit, was the only thing running through my head at the moment. Acting quickly, I scooped up Mewtwo and ran so fast I may as well be breaking the sound barrier.

Unfortunately, I'm a very clumsy person. Before I'd even gotten fifteen feet away I tripped over a rock and fell again. Mewtwo fell out of my arms and rolled a couple feet away. I'd only managed to get back on my knees when the _drunk _man caught up to me and grabbed me by the back belt loop of my jeans. I screamed in fear but nobody even turned to look at me. I'm seriously wondering who made it okay for kids to start wandering around all over the damn world at age ten! Did nobody think of the OBVIOUS danger! (Not that I can talk. I obviously didn't) I'm starting to wish I'd let Kusanjo come with me after all.

Mr. Drunkard lifted me roughly and pulled me against his chest, covering my mouth with one of his hands...which is _very _hairy. Gross.

I'd taken a few self defense classes but I was so scared I honestly can't recall a damn thing. I looked around but Mewtwo was gone. Tears welled up in my eyes when I realized I'd been abandoned. I struggled weakly but the guy dragged me effortlessly into an ally. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable. His hand on the back of my jeans started drifting downwards. I felt dizzy. All of a sudden the man's arms released me and I fell to my knees.

''ARRGH! Get of 'a me you fucking brat!'' I looked up to see Mewtwo biting the man's shoulder, his fangs digging deep and making the wound more pronounced. The large drunk _rapist _looked extremely angry as he turned around in circles and started slamming himself into walls in an effort to get my tiny purple Pokemon to release him.

All fear completely vanished from my body when I saw red liquid life running down the side of Mewtwo's head. Okay, this guy was going down.

I ran at him, intent on making him pay. He swung his bulky arm at my head but I ducked and kicked his feet from under him, sending him crashing to the ground. I grabbed Mewtwo and gave the guy a kick in the groin for good measure before running to the Pokemon Center.

We rushed in, my hair blowing behind me from the sudden rush of air from the air conditioner. I couldn't help it, I really couldn't. I broke out laughing so hard my eyes started watering. I kicked the guy in the _groin_! He was screaming like a little girl! Mewtwo and everyone else in the building were staring at me like I was crazy but I didn't care. I had been so afraid before but now I was only giddy with the thought that I beat up a giant buff guy!

I was still chuckling slightly when I walked up tho the front desk.

''U-uhm...can we-we have a r-room, please?'' I asked, trying to stifle my laughter. Nurse Joy smiled at me kindly and handed me a room key. She frowned when she looked down at Mewtwo.

''Would you like me to take care of that cut for you?'' My face fell when I remembered that Mewtwo had been injured, but I shook my head.

''That's alright. I'll take care of it when we get in our room,'' I replied. She smiled and went to assist another trainer with an injured Pokemon. I turned and walked down the hall to find our room. I unlocked the door and quickly walked in, kicking it closed behind me. I sighed in relief.

The room was fairly simple. There was a set of bunk beds on either side with a table and a window in between them. There was even a vase with flowers in them. I smiled gleefully; purple crocuses were always my favorite flowers. I walked to the bunk bed on the left and set Mewtwo down on the bottom bed. I sat beside him and started rummaging through my backpack. ''Aha!'' I exclaimed in triumph as I pulled out the first aid kit my Mom packed for me. That reminds me; I should probably give my mom and Jo-Jo a call to let them know I'm safe. I'll do it once I take care of Mewtwo's head.

I grab a cloth and disinfectant and set to work. He winces when I apply the stingy liquid to his head. Once I'm done with that I put the bandage on and kiss it to make it better. I laugh as Mewtwo shakes his head as if to get rid of the kiss and looks at me like I'm mentally challenged.

My eyes soften as I stare at him and I cant help but pull him into my lap and give him a big hug. He twists around in my grasp to look at me. ''Thank you so much, Mewtwo. I don't know what I would've done without you.'' I mutter, hugging him tighter. I stand up with him still in my arms and head for the lobby. ''Guess what, Mewtwo?'' He looks at me blankly in disinterest. I sweatdrop. ''Your going to meet my mom and my big brother!''

He scowled and I couldn't help but feel a little let down. We got to the phones that come with a monitor. I quickly dialed my home number and put Mewtwo down on the floor so they wouldn't see him. My mom's smiling face appeared on the screen and I put the phone to my ear. ''Hi, sweety! How's it going?''

Well lets see, I accidentally caught an extremely rare Pokemon who is the clone of _another _rare Pokemon, I'm going to be traveling all over the world with said Pokemon doing research for a professor, I was almost raped today, and then when I was safe I laughed about the whole thing...

''It's going great!'' Was my totally untrue response. She smiled eagerly. I could already tell what question she was dying to ask.

''So...let me see your starter Pokemon! I bet it's just darling!'' Oh, she had no idea...

''Sure thing mom! He _is_ really cute!'' At least _that _wasn't a lie. Mewtwo was sitting infront of me looking like he wanted to commit suicide. I'm sure he would have run away if he was used to using such short legs. I bent down and picked him up. He made a slight groaning/growling sound and I giggled a little.

Mom squealed and pressed her face closer to the screen. ''He's just adorable! But what Pokemon is that? I've never seen it before.'' Mewtwo shifted nervously in my arms.

''This is Mewtwo, Mom! He's-'' I was stuck for a minute, deciding whether to tell her the details or not. I came to a conclusion fairly quickly. My mom can definitely keep a secret. I looked around but nobody was here; they'd all gone outside to celebrate. ''He's the clone of this really rare Pokemon called Mew...''

The conversation went on for a while. I was sitting on the bench in front of the screen, answering all of my mom's questions. Mewtwo was sitting on the table next to the monitor. He seemed to take some kind of interest in my mom as he looked at her curiously through the screen. My mom noticed as well and stopped talking. Mewtwo started looking back and forth between me and my mom, bewilderment clear on his face.

My mom giggled, ''Maybe he thinks we look like twins.'' I wouldn't blame him. My mom says I'm the exact copy of her when she was younger. If you look at us now, I suppose we could pass for sisters if we tried. My moms hair is long, but shorter then mine; hers reaching the middle of her back. She keeps it in a ponytail with a red ribbon given to her by Kusanjo for Mother's day. He always buys her a new ribbon to go with his original gift. My mom is thirty-seven but she could pass for late twenties/early thirties. While my bangs are cut to cover my forehead hers frame her face. I've always liked that style.

Mewtwo hops down from the table on all fours and starts walking around the empty lobby. He can walk on all fours but not on just two legs yet. My mom and I watch him for a minute before continuing our conversation. ''So, little Mewtwo saved you?'' I nod, a grateful smile spreading across my face.

''Where's Jo-Jo?'' I suddenly ask, realizing he didn't come to greet me while we were talking.

Mom laughed lightly and waved her hand, ''You know Kusanjo, always looking for adventure. He took off in a helicopter with your aunt about an hour after you left. Looks like he's going to beat you to Hearthrome.'' I pout. I'd been hoping to get there first.

There was a low grumbling behind me. Mom and I both looked over at Mewtwo who was sitting on the floor with his face scrunched up while clutching his stomach.

''He must be hungry,'' My mom pointed out. We hadn't eaten all day and I was hungry too.

''Okay Mom, I'll call you later! We're going to go find something to eat!''

''Okay honey, good luck! Happy Birthday; I love you!'' The screen went blank and I hung up the phone. I turned to Mewtwo and picked him up. We walked out the Pokemon Center and back into the crowd of people. It was about eight now so they would be starting the fireworks soon. There were food stands all over the place.

''What do you want to eat, Mewtwo?'' I knew he wouldn't answer me but it couldn't hurt to ask. He was staring off to the side so I looked in that direction. There was grilled fish there. Mewtwo seemed to want to go there so I walked up and ordered some. I could care less _what _we ate; I was just hungry.

''I can't believe I tied with that loser...'' A boy walked up next to me grumbling about something. He stood looking at all the types of fish they had. ''Let me get cat fish,'' he said to the vendor. It's kind of dark out and the only light is coming from the various stands around us. His face is completely shadowed from my view but it's his hair that catches my eye. I did a quick double take and my eyes widened.

''Pauly-kun!''

His shoulders tensed as he turned to face me. His eyes showed brief surprise before going back to their emotionless gaze. ''What are you doing here, Kamiko? And didn't I tell you not to call me that?'' I smiled a toothy grin, eager to tell my good friend the news.

''Today's my tenth birthday; I'm officially a Pokemon trainer!'' His face stayed blank which made my mood dim a bit. A 'Happy Birthday' would have been nice. His gaze suddenly hardened when he spotted Mewtwo who was hanging loosely in my arms. Mewtwo stared right back at him, unconcerned.

''What kind of Pokemon is that?'' Paul asked.

I glanced at Mewtwo who looked back up at me. I understood his silent plea and decided to only give out selective information. Mewtwo's condition was on a strictly 'need to know' basis.

''Uh...this is Mewtwo.'' Paul-kun pulled out his Pokedex and aimed it at Mewtwo.

''Pokemon Unknown,'' came the automatic response. I grimaced and Mewtwo tensed.

Paul was staring at the Pokedex with his brow furrowed. ''These ratings are off the charts...'' I heard him mutter.

The vendor suddenly came back with our fish. Paul-kun took both his and mine in one hand and started dragging me off by my sleeve with the other. He led us out of the crowd and to a grassy hill with a single tree on top. He sat down underneath the tree and dragged me down with him. I shifted Mewtwo so he could sit more comfortably on my lap. Paul-kun gave me my two sticks with fish on each and started eating his own. I gave him a weird look before shrugging and holding Mewtwo's fish over his head to tease him.

Mewtwo glared at me and I giggled before lowering my hand so he could take a bite of the fish. I started eating mine too. Mewtwo grabbed his fish from me and crawled out of my lap. I guess even after saving my life he still doesn't like me.

''I'll give you any Pokemon you want for him.'' My eyes widened and I nearly chocked on my fish.

''W-What?'' Was my intelligent response.

Paul stared at me intensely, ''Mewtwo. I'll give you any Pokemon you want for him.'' I gaped at him. ''Mewtwo needs a trainer who can bring him up to his full potential.'' I felt anger flood my system for the second time today.

''I'm Mewtwo's trainer!''

Paul shook his head as if admonishing a child, ''Your just a rookie. Mewtwo needs a more experienced trainer. With my help he may even become the world's most powerful Pokemon.'' Mewtwo let out a huff.

''Mewtwo doesn't need _your _help. He's plenty strong already!''

Paul looked at me skeptically, ''What's his type?''

...

''What can he do?''

...

''You mean you didn't even try to figure out what his attacks were?'' Okay, now I just felt stupid. Paul shook his head and ate the last of his fish. I did the same.''Lets have a battle.''

Not only do I _not like battling, _I don't know how. Plus, there's no way Mewtwo would listen to any command I gave him.

''But its...its kinda late for a battle isn't it?'' Was my lame excuse.

Paul stood up and snatched the bandanna from my head before taking off. I shrieked in distress before grabbing Mewtwo and chasing after him, my now loose bangs swiping across my face as I ran.

Paul led us to the back of the Pokemon center where there was a large, dirt battle field set up with bright stadium lights surrounding the perimeter.

Paul stood on one side of the field while me and and Mewtwo stood on the other side. I fumed as I set Mewtwo on the ground. His legs wobbled unsteadily beneath him so he went down to all fours.

''Hey! When are you going to give me back my bandanna?'' I tried to sound angry but I think it came out as more of a whine.

Paul stared impassively at me, ''I bought it. I'll give it back when I feel like it.'' I glared at him but he shrugged it off. Pulling out a Pokeball he shouted, ''Torterra, standby for battle!''

In a bright flash of red light appeared the giant continental Pokemon. My anger diminished a little as I stared at it. ''T-Torterra...''

I saw the recognition in the large Pokemon's eyes and I smiled.

''Wow! I haven't seen you since you were a Grottle! How awesome! You look so strong!'' Torterra seemed to smirk at my praise. So did Paul. Mewtwo glared at me, as if upset I'd spoken kindly to what he considered to be the enemy.

''I'll show you how strong he's gotten...Torterra, use Stone Edge!'' Paul commanded his Pokemon. Torterra, though looking confused as to why he was attacking me, didn't hesitate to follow Paul's orders.

Two blue rings surrounded Torterra's large tortoise body. The rings suddenly glowed white and formed into chunks of gray rocks encircling Torterra. I tensed as his eyes flashed green before firing the stones at me and Mewtwo.

Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! I don't know what to do! ''Uh...uh...d-dodge, Mewtwo...please,'' I said uncertainly. Mewtwo did jump to the right. I didn't have time to celebrate that he listened to me because the stones changed direction and continued going after Mewtwo. Mewtwo kept jumping around but it didn't seem like Torterra was going to stop the attack anytime soon. Torterra's eyes glowed a fiercer green. The rocks straightened themselves and came after Mewtwo with refreshed vigor.

The rocks surrounded him so he couldn't dodge and swooped in on him. ''M-Mewtwo!'' I shouted like an idiot. Like me calling his name was gonna help any. ''Uh...do...something. Do whatever you can!''

Mewtwo's eyes became coated in vibrant blue and the rocks stopped mere inches from his body, also glowing blue. I stared, mesmerized as the rocks simply floated in the air. Mewtwo turned to me, as if waiting to see if what ever command I gave him would be worth listening to. I didn't want to disappoint. He could obviously control the rocks so...

''Aim the rocks and attack Torterra!'' He appeared to like my suggestion as he did as I said and attacked Torterra with his own attack.

Paul's eyes widened in surprise, ''What?'' Torterra took the full brunt of the attack, only letting out a slight grunt at the pain. As part ground type it figures that wouldn't affect him much.

Mewtwo walked over to stand infront of me, an arrogant smirk on his face. I gave a sheepish smile. It was just dumb luck that that worked.

''Leaf Storm!''

''Tor...Terra!'' The Pokemon shouted as he released a flurry of sharp leaves from the tree growth on his back.

I still didn't know what any of Mewtwo's moves were so I just went with the flow, ''Use something to protect yourself!'' A bright blue sphere appeared around Mewtwo. The leaves bounced off the barrier and fell uselessly to the ground. I cheered, ''That was awesome Mewtwo!'' His tail flicked in acknowledgment.

Paul seemed to scowl before smirking. ''Torterra...'' Without the rest even needing to be said, Torterra raised his giant foot a few feet off the ground. Me and Mewtwo's eyes widened simultaneously. He slammed it down with such great force the entire field shook upon impact. Mewtwo, who was on weak legs immediately fell over. I tried to keep my balance but I fell over too. Paul was kneeling on the ground to keep from being knocked over.

The earthquake seemed to have severely weakened Mewtwo because he was having trouble getting up. I didn't want to have to put him through anymore if he was tired. ''I concede!'' I said as I got up and ran to my fallen Pokemon. Paul and Torterra came over as well. ''Are you okay, Mewtwo?'' He looked like he was dizzy and seeing stars so I took that as a no. I picked him up and made my way to the front door of the Pokemon Center. Paul returned Torterra and followed me inside.

I carried Mewtwo to the front desk and handed him over to Nurse Joy. She had me and Paul stay in the waiting room. It felt a little tense so I decided to try and start a conversation. ''Torterra sure is strong. He was already so great before I didn't think he could get much better.'' I saw the smirk on Paul's face he tried to conceal. I just had an excellent idea. ''Can I meet the rest of your Pokemon? I'm sure you've gotten a couple new ones since the last time I saw you!'' I asked excitedly. Nothing gets me going more than learning about new Pokemon.

**-Pokemon-**

''Wow...Paul, they're all so...'' I squealed as I ran up and hugged the little fire-type Pokemon to my chest, ''CUTE!'' In a rush I took out my Pokedex and aimed it at the Pokemon in my arms.

''Chimchar: the chimp Pokemon. Its fiery rear end is fueled by gas made in its belly. Even rain can't extinguish the fire. The fire only goes out when it sleeps. ''

''Wow cool!'' I shouted in glee, hugging Chimchar tighter. This was one of the Pokemon I was supposed to choose from back in Professor Rowan's lab.

''Ch-Chimchar...'' The Pokemon muttered, raising its eyes to look at me. He tilted his head in confusion.

I giggled and looked to address all of Paul's Pokemon. ''Hi! My name's Kamiko! I'm Paul's bestest friend!'' All of Paul's Pokemon except for Torterra turned to Paul in surprise.

''Tch,'' Paul muttered. ''I thought you wanted to meet them, not cuddle them.'' Immaturely, I stuck my tongue out at him and walked over to the cute yellow Pokemon with Chimchar still in my arms. Chimchar's smiling so he seems to like me, unlike _some _Pokemon I know...

This yellow Pokemon reminds me of Ash's Pikachu so it immediately caught my interest. I aimed the Pokedex at him.

''Elekid: the electric Pokemon. It generates electricity by whirling its arms. However, it can not store the energy it makes.''

''Ooh...'' I said as I bent down to Elekid's level. ''It's a pleasure to meet you, Elekid! Your so adorable!''

''Ele-kid-kid!'' It said happily, saluting in greeting.

I yelped sharply and accidentally dropped Chimchar when something landed on my head. ''Murkroooooow!'' With shaky hands I reached up and removed the Pokemon from the nest it made my hair. Staring at it I realized it was kinda cute too. I already knew about this Pokemon; Kusanjo used to have a Murkrow. They're said to bring misfortune but they are truly very loyal.

All of Paul's Pokemon except one surrounded me. I looked to see the dark Pokemon sulking next to Paul, who also seemed to be brooding. ''What Pokemon is that, Pauly-kun?'' Chimchar and Murkrow laughed a little at the nickname. Elekid manage to stifle his laughter while Torterra only let out an mused snort. Paul scowled at us.

''Weavile...'' Paul muttered, gesturing for the Pokemon to walk over to us. I let go of Murkrow when Weavile came to stand infront of me pointed my Pokedex at it.

''Weavile: the darkness Pokemon and evolved form of Sneasel. They live in cold regions, forming groups of four or five that hunt prey with impressive coordination.''

''It's nice to meet you, Weavile!'' I said brightly as I put my Pokedex away. Weavile nodded.

''Kamiko!'' I turned to the front door of the Pokemon Center where Nurse Joy was calling me. ''Your Pokemon is just fine now!'' I jumped up and headed for the door.

''I'll be right back,'' I called over my shoulder. I came back out a minute later, cuddling my cute little Mewtwo in my arms. ''Everybody, this is Mewtwo!''

Paul narrowed his eyes and his Pokemon (other than Torterra) just stared, having never seen anything like him before. Mewtwo payed no attention to them, instead choosing to glare at Paul. I sighed. Paul came over to me and tapped my shoulder. I turned to him in question and he pointed at the sky.

All of a sudden the sky exploded into pink and blue lights. I laughed brightly. The fireworks were starting! I grabbed Paul's wrist and led him over to Torterra. I jumped on Torterra's back and dragged Paul up with me. Torterra let out an irritated grunt and lowered its body to rest on the ground. Paul's Pokemon looked at us in confusion. I guess Paul never did this type of stuff around them. We used to always sit on Torterra back when he was still a Grottle.

I giggled as I looked at Mewtwo who was sitting in my lap, staring up at the sky with wide eyes. Resting my back on the tree growth on top of Torterra I looked up at the sky sparkling with various colors. Paul cleared his throat and I looked over at him. He held out something to me with his head turned in the opposite direction. I took it and stared at it in wonderment. It was my bandanna but it was tied with something inside it.

Just when did he have the time for this? I asked myself. After untieing the cloth an Ultra ball fell out of it and into my waiting hand. By this time all of Paul's Pokemon and Mewtwo turned to look at us. Even Torterra raised its head and looked at us from the corner of its eye.

''Happy Birthday...'' Paul muttered, turning slightly to face me. My eyes were wide as I pressed the button in the middle and the Pokeball enlarged in my palm. I released the Pokemon and it appeared next to us on top of Torterra's back.

The Pokemon shook its head roughly and gazed around at all of us. Dazed, I took out my Pokedex and aimed it at him.

''Buizel: the sea weasel Pokemon. It swims by rotating its two tails like a screw. When it dives, its flotation sac collapses.''

Hearing it's name, Buizel turned to look at me. It walked over to me and jumped onto my head, peering over to look at my face. Still stunned, I managed to smile as I lifted it from my head and sat it next to Mewtwo on my lap. Mewtwo and Buizel stared at each other. ''Bui-Bui!'' Mewtwo nodded to whatever Buizel said. Then Buizel snuggled up to me and I pet his head.

''Paul-kun...'' I muttered, turning to my friend ready to express my gratitude.

He only shrugged, ''I caught it a few days ago. It's too affectionate for me so I thought it would suit you better.''

I knew he was lying. His jaw ticks whenever he lies. He caught him specially for my birthday.

_''Pauly-kun!'' He turned to look at me with an irritated expression on his face as we walked. ''You're going to Hoenn now, right?'' He nodded. ''I can't wait until you come back to Sinnoh! Then we'll be able to travel together for a while, right?'' _

_Paul rolled his eyes, ''Sure.'' _

_I jumped up and down in cheer. ''One year, okay! I'll be ten in one year!'' I didn't want to be a trainer, but if it meant I could see Paul more often I would do it.  
_

_Paul scowled slightly. ''I may not be able to control what Pokemon you get for your starter...but don't try to catch a second one until I'm with you. I'll make sure to get you a suitably strong one. Knowing you, you'd just catch one because it was cute.'' I stuck my tongue out at him, though that was probably true._

_''Can it be cute AND strong? Ooh! Like a Pikachu? Or a Glameow? Ooh! Ooh! I know! A Buizel!'' Paul sighed and shook his head. Next to us Grottle gave a small chuckle. We stopped once we reached the dock. ''I'll miss you two!'' I bent down to give Grottle a kiss on the cheek and pat his head affectionately. He licked my face in return. Paul rolled his eyes. ''Oh don't be jealous, Pauly-kun! I'll miss you too!'' I said, giving him a tight hug and a friendly peck on the cheek as well. His only response was a grunt. _

_I waved as they got on the boat and started to sail away. Paul raised a hand in a slight wave back. ''Bye Grottle! Bye Pauly-kun!'' _

_When I turned to leave the port I heard, ''Stop calling me that!'' I giggled as I kept walking. _

I put my bandanna back on and leaned my head on Paul's shoulder as I watched the fireworks. Mewtwo and Buizel had fallen asleep in my lap. Chimchar, Weavile, Elekid, and Murkrow surrounded Torterra, also sleeping peacefully. I rubbed Mewtwo's head softly as I too fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: I tried to make it as long as reasonably possible. It's roughly about 3000 words longer than the last one. Hope you enjoyed it! Review please!


End file.
